Jenna and Septimus' Love in the Rain
by septimusjennashipping
Summary: Septimus and Jenna can't stop thinking of the other. What will happen?


The Castle slept safe and sound as the night wore on and peace seemed to have enraptured the whole place. Silas and Sarah slept soundly in the Palace; the Forest Heaps also slept warmly around Grandpa Benjamin's tree in the Forest. Beetle slept in the Manuscriptorium upstairs room, dreaming of ice-sledding with Sep. Simon and Lucy, likewise had sweet dreams along with Nicko and Snorri. Even the usually annoyed Marcia Overstrand slept peacefully on her bed in the Wizard Tower. However, only two people in the whole Castle did not seem to fortunately share this atmosphere.

Both Septimus and Jenna Heap found themselves unable to fall asleep as everyone else did. Rolling around in bed, they were both uncomfortable and elated; it was this energy that kept them up. Unbeknowst to the two of them, the Princess and Wizard could not sleep for they were thinking about each other the whole time.

Septimus thought about his life with the person he was told to accept as his adopted sister, Jenna. He could do nothing but accept that when he first saw her, Septimus immediately fell in love with Jenna. Her beautiful eyes, long-flowing hair, and striking features could only hide the inner beauty she had in her. The kindness and love she showed her, a kindness she continued to show upon Septimus. Sep realized that he felt the most comfortable around Jenna and even the happiest when she was by his side. Nothing was better than holding her hand and taking long walks in the Palace during the middle of the night. He continuously thought about her; when his brother Simon kidnapped her, Sep spent many sleepless nights such as these worried. When he was lost in Time many years ago, he longed to be with her the most more than anyone else. Sep always gave thought to her especially when they went on their Queste, when they landed in the Syren island, when the Darke Domaine took over the Castle, and even when attempting to throw the Two-Faced Ring in the Fyre. Little known to the boy, Sep had essentially fallen in love with Jenna.

Also unknown to Septimus, Jenna was also thinking about Septimus. From a young foolish boy, he had seemingly grown into a strong mature man. She often teased him about the bristles on his face after he had recently shaved, not truly admitting to him that she really loved it. He had himself become physically stronger and this had shown in the many embraces they had shared over the years. His strong arms kept her close and protected in his strong embrace. His glowing green eyes and radiant smile could not be ignored either, unfortunately for Jenna. Despite this, she never felt more complete and happier with anyone else, not even Beetle. Jenna found she was more of herself and much more comfortable around Septimus. They shared the same humor and enjoyed each other's presence despite many of their supposed differences, like their respective attitudes toward **Magyk**. In whole, Jenna had come to this conclusion: she loved Septimus in a much more affectionate way than she had ever thought before; she was in love with the boy.

As such, both Sep and Jenna felt a strong urge to rise from their beds and see each other. And this was no mere momentary want; this was a strong desire that had to be quenched that minute. Quite simultaneously, the two rose from their respective places, unknowing of the other's movements. In the essence, both were taking a strong leap of faith. As Jenna put on her robes and Septimus his, thunder roared outside as it began to rain profusely. But this did not dampen their spirits. The two both ran out of their homes: he out of the Wizard Tower, and she out of the Palace. And as the lightning struck, the thunder roared, and the rain poured, both Jenna and Septimus ran to the other, needing, wanting each other's protecting and love. Jenna could barely see in the dark and rain splattered across her face, as her hair whipped soaked. Septimus' ring helped him to see and despite his robes sticking to him, he kept running, pushing, knowing that he had to be with Jenna then and there.

And just before the one was about to give up, lost in foolish and youthful passion, they saw each other. Jenna saw his flowing green robes and Sep saw her beautiful red clock, now dripping wet with the rain.

"Oh, Sep!" shouted Jenna.

"Jenna!" Sep shouted back and then laughed. He never felt so thrilled to see her before.

And the two continued to run to the other, not caring about the rain or anything else. And finally, the two caught each other. Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. With ferocious strength, Septimus picked her up and swung her around in elated glee. Jenna laughed with excitement and Sep held her close. He dropped her to the ground and they continued to embrace. Sep kissed her on her wet cheeks and neck as she did only but lean her head on his shoulders. He placed his hands on her back and finally pulled her back to look at her face. And as their eyes met, it was in this moment that Sep realized that Jenna was _not_ his sister. Jenna was his friend; and looking at her now, he realized she was not only his best friend but also his greatest.

Jenna, likewise, felt so absorbed by his eyes. She felt overwhelmed and full of a desire that had never filled her heart as so much as this. For this was not happiness nor excitement; this was something new, something she had thought she felt but never really understood. It was the greatest thing on earth, and it was called love. Love had now bound these two persons and transformed their adoptive sibling relationship into so much _more_. It was now what it was always meant to be, the first time Jenna looked in Sep's eyes all those years ago. The feelings they felt which they chose to hide, now had blossomed into what it was always supposed to be.

And finally, the greatest thing happened. The greatest thing that ever happened between these two happened and no one was there to see or understand. In the rain, past midnight, in the darkness, alone but feeling safe together for right now all they needed was each other. In all this, the two kissed. Both Septimus and Jenna shared a kiss of love that would permanently bind these two together. An action that was imprinted on their minds and an action they would treasure forever thereafter.

And then, they spoke.

"Jen, please. Stay with me." Septimus pleaded with Jenna.

Jenna looked at Sep. "Oh, Sep. I'm so much in love with you. I never thought I could tell you all these years.

"But now you have," Sep smiled. "Thank you for that."

Jenna smiled back, "You're wet Sep. Maybe we're just dreaming."

"Even if we are, it's a dream come true."

Septimus and Jenna shared one last smile and went back to the Palace. There, they shared the night together, happy and satisfied with each other.

At last, Septimus and Jenna were able to sleep soundly along with the rest of the Castle.


End file.
